A Falcon's Calling
by Leymi
Summary: Nightmares have been plaguing Anne Boleyn, nightmares that center around White Hall. When her governess confronts her about what she has dreamed, life shall never be the same for the young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Read and review!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.

* * *

Screaming. All she could hear was screaming all around, and yet there was no one. She was surrounded by darkness, unable to see a thing though her eyes were wide open. Her heart was beating quickly, practically thumping out of her chest. Then all of a sudden it was bright. Too bright, and too sunny. The screaming had ceased though, an improvement to be sure. White roses were everywhere. Turning a full circle, she figured out where she was. The gardens of White Hall. It was a stunning palace, the gardens a true gem. The roses turned blood red. She touched them, and felt a wet and warm substance. Blood. She screamed.

Anne Boleyn woke up in hysterics, screaming. It was the nightmare again. Before she had a chance to ponder the meaning of the dream, before wiping away the tears that came with the nightmare, Anne's governess ran into her room. Terror was in her eyes and a candle in her hand. Miss Elizabeth Giles had obviously been sleeping when she heard her charge's terrified screams and quickly came running, proven by her bare feet and rumpled night shift. "Anne, Anne, are you alright?" she whispered as she sat on the bed and wrapped her free arm around the youngest Boleyn.

The dark haired barely there teenager curled into her governess, who had become very much like her mother. "Yes, Eliza. I'm fine, truly. It was just a dream." But how could she be sure? This was the fifth time she'd had the same dream, it had to have some meaning. Roses that had blood on them…. Screaming. She had kept the dream itself a secret from Eliza, but she wasn't sure she could do so much longer. Though Eliza was not asking questions now, she surely would sooner or later.

"Nan, what could possibly have you in such a state? This is fifth time I woke to the sound of your screams." Liza gave her a stern look, and Anne looked to her hands. Eliza was not one that could be easily dissuaded. The golden haired woman looked as if at one point she was a beautiful woman but her time on earth had hardened her. She had seen a great number of things that most women would not have been able to handle. But it was Eliza's lineage. "Tell me, Nan. I may have a remedy."

Anne exhaled, and gave in. "It's the same nightmare, down to the little details every time. It's completely dark and there's screaming everywhere… and then all of a sudden it's too bright and the screaming stopped, it's silent. I'm in the gardens at White Hall, you know the ones with the white roses? Except they turn red… and I touch them." Her voice trembled, "and instead of feeling like a rose, they're bloody." The dark haired girl looked to her governess, but her face had become a mask, showing no emotions.

Elizabeth Giles had become very good at concealing her emotions, but not because she was a governess. She came from a very long line of watchers. She had been sent to the Boleyn family as a governess but her true intentions were to look for children in the surrounding area who could possibly become slayers. Eliza hoped that with every child she met, none of them would actually be called to fulfill that duty. Looking at the youngest of the Boleyns, Eliza knew her prayers had not been answered. Inwardly she chided herself. Anne showed all of the right signs. She was an active thing, even when she was just an infant. Beyond that her intelligence was well above average, she often bested her brother when it came to school. And she often bested him when it came to more physical activities. The writing was on the wall. She sighed deeply. She knew exactly how she would handle this if it were anyone but the Boleyn children. She was careful not to form attachments to anyone other than those three. But here Eliza was, facing a similar, yet more difficult challenge. "When the sun rises, we will go for a ride. I'll pack a picnic." It was not a question. It was an order.

Anne opened her mouth not in protest, but in curiosity, only for Eliza to wave her hand in dismissal. "I'll sleep in the rocking chair. Tomorrow will be a long day," Eliza interrupted. And with that, Anne settled back in bed but did anything but sleep. She could not and would not have the dream again.

* * *

Mary and George Boleyn were quite the heavy sleepers, and had not heard their sister's screams during the night. When they were finished dressing for the day, they went to the kitchen where they regularly broke their fast with Anne and Eliza. But instead of finding the two enjoying breakfast, they found a note.

_Mary, George,_

_Anne and I woke early and left to ride for town. You are free to spend the morning as you please, _

_though I would prefer it if you stayed in the house and studied._

_Especially you, Mary. You've been neglecting your French._

_Eliza_

Geroge couldn't help but smile. His poor elder sister was always neglecting her French, and Eliza was always on her case about it. He relayed the information to Mary, but not without adding a teasing remark: "I suppose you won't be able to meet that stable boy you know father disapproves of." Mary crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

* * *

Eliza and her charge broke their fast early that morning, as soon as Anne was dressed. Eliza had already woken the stable boy, whom she suspected Mary was enamored of, and had him quickly saddled Anne's chestnut mare and George's dapple mare. The governess rushed Anne through her usual morning routine, much to the dark haired beauty's disgruntlement. But soon they were mounted, and the golden haired woman took off expecting the younger girl to follow. She did. Anne had always been a good horse woman. She had been able to negotiate the nearby forest's various obstacles since she was a small child, but today Eliza was riding faster than what Anne felt comfortable with. Something was most certainly odd, but she couldn't keep up with her governess long enough to actually ask what the matter was. So instead she paid careful attention to the branches hanging low so as to miss them rather than fall off her horse because of them. Finally, the older woman stopped outside of a small cottage. She dismounted and tied her horses reigns to to a ring on the side wall. Anne did the same, and followed her governess inside.

What she discovered was incredible. The walls were lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, and every square inch of the bookshelves had some sort of book. Towards the back of the cottage was a table and matching chairs. But what surprised Anne most were the weapons that made the floor space feel cluttered. There was every type of weapon imaginable, from swords to crossbows, lances, and the new fangled rifle. But what Anne picked up on were the wooden stakes. Though Anne was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, she still had obviously not connected the dots. That's when Eliza finally spoke up, "You have always been extraordinarily gifted, Anne. You pick up dances quickly, far more so than any girl ought to. You're embroidery leaves some to be desired... but I know you enjoy fencing with your brother. I've even caught you two in tennis matches now and again. And you always best him."

Anne wandered about the cottage, but noticed one book in particular. It sat on top of the table, directly in the middle. The cover read, "VAMPYR". A horrified look crossed her face, as she looked up to her governess. She connected the dots.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne backed up to the book shelf, a terrified look upon her face. She had heard the stories but never believed them. What was the point in listening to something that was very likely untrue. But now she believed. She thought back, trying to remember the details. She remembered one story of a beautiful young girl who was drained of blood in a cottage just outside of London… Was that what her dreams were telling her? That her blood would soon - Anne shook her head. No. She would not think that way. "What do you want with me?" Anne all but spat at her governess.

Eliza was taken aback. Anne had her fair share of attitude and sass, but she had never spoken that way to Eliza before. Nor had she ever looked so scared. "It's you're calling, Nan. I wish it weren't this way, but I can't change what is."

Anne glared at Eliza. "My calling? My calling is to have my body drained of blood while you go back to my home… my God, George! Mary!" Tears started streaming down her face. She had to survive. She just had to.

Eliza bit her lip, clearly she had gone about this all wrong. She rushed to Anne, and tried to wrap her tightly in her arms, but Anne evaded her embrace. She tried to explain. "No, no Anne! Listen to me. I have no intention of harming you. Do you hear me? Your calling is -" Eliza closed her eyes and began reciting, "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Opening her eyes, she still saw fear in her slayer's eyes. Could she even call Anne that yet? It wasn't certain that Eliza would even be her watcher.

Suddenly a coldness overtook Anne's fear. She glared at her governess. "How dare you, Elizabeth Giles, how dare you treat me so cruelly," Anne walked right past Miss Giles to her horse. She had every intention of speaking with her father, immediately. She was a proud young woman, and Anne was not going to take what she perceived as being taken advantage of lying down. Miss Giles would be dismissed before the end of the day if Anne had her way. She was outgrowing a governess, anyway.

A million thoughts raced through Eliza's mind. It never occurred to her that the slayer wouldn't believe. It never occurred to her that things could start so poorly either, and yet Anne was in hysterics. But right now was not the time she could worry about those. Right now, she had to race after Anne, before she could mount and take off. No one was quite sure why, but in most cases, right after the slayer was told about her curse she would be plagued by demons. Anne, as capable as she was, would not be able to take on half of these creatures until she truly knew what she was. And so she raced out of the cottage and caught Anne as she was untying the knot in the reins. "Anne, have I ever lied to you?" she posed the question quickly, grabbing Anne's wrist. The darker haired woman pulled away from her and raised her hand in an attempt to slap her elder, but Eliza was faster than that. "Lady Anne Boleyn, I have raised you better than to slap your elders."Eliza said clearly, there was no room to argue.

Anne folded her arms and glared, and stubbornly admitted, "No." One word answers were all she planned on giving to the woman who she not so long ago considered a mother. She deserved nothing better. Practical jokes were for children, not for young women. It was unheard of for a governess to pull one on Anne, especially when Anne was so clearly upset the night before.

"Then answer me this, Anne. Why would I lie to you now, especially considering the circumstances." Eliza's brown eyes searched Anne's grey ones for any trace of trust. She had kept so much to herself, but she never truly lied to any of the Boleyn children. A small smile tugged at the corners of Eliza's mouth, but her self control kept it from becoming so. Anne's jaw had dropped.

The young woman quickly recomposed herself, but still glared. "You have an hour, Mistress Giles. Explain yourself." That was all she felt her governess — her former governess deserved.

Eliza lead Anne back into the cottage and seated her in one of the chairs. She grabbed two books, one that detailed the history of slayers, and one that detailed Anne's new duties. She sat down and began explaining.

"As I said before, 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'

"Each slayer has a watcher, generally the watcher is the one who discovers that particular slayer. Sometimes it changes but generally, being a watcher is a life time commitment. If the Watcher's Council is agreeable, I will become your watcher.

"The last slayer was watched by a dear friend of mine, John Pryce. For a new slayer to be called, the former slayer must pass on." Perhaps it wasn't the kindest way to put it, but Elizabeth had no intention of being so vague again.

"These are two books that could help you to understand your new place in this world."

Anne gently caressed the covers of the first book. The one that had originally scared her so badly. Vampyr. That wasn't, of course, how it was spelled normally. Vampire, she mentally corrected. Part of her wanted to believe, it would help her understand why she was so different from Mary, or any of the other girls she met. "Why me, Eliza?" was all she was capable of asking, not even sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Eliza frowned. It was a question she didn't know the answer to, one that she desperately wanted to be able to answer. "Oh, Anne. The one question I can't answer for you." She thought for a few moments, as the two sat in silence. Anne picked up the book she had first seen and began reading it. The hour passed quickly.

It would take more than a few words in a book to change Anne's mind, though. She loved her governess, but she couldn't believe her when she said it was Anne's duty to slay demons. That should fall under man's work, she was certain. And even if she was capable, no man in his right mind would allow her. So of course she asked, "Why is this a field women dominate in? Killing isn't something women do…. Men fight battles." Her logic was clear, to Anne at least.

Eliza sighed. "Men can be too easily corrupted by power and strength. Women are less likely to go rogue. The curse, or the blessing however you wish to see it chooses the person. It's not something I could control, or I would have ensured you never had to deal with such a fate, Annie."

Anne tried to allow that to sink in. It made sense. Women were supposed to be virtuous. But Anne could not claim to be a saint. She knew herself to be hard headed, a bit selfish, and somewhat manipulative. Before she even had to ask her question, Eliza had an answer. "The curse makes you more sinful, in order for you to have the ability to fight those more sinful than you. You have a moral code, Annie. A strict one, by the looks of it. You won't allow those you love get hurt."

Liza was keeping a watchful eye on the sun. She promised George and Mary she would be back by the afternoon, and it was approaching noon already. She did not wish to rush Anne, but for the sake of secrecy she felt she had no other choice. "I know you have questions, Annie, and I will answer them. But you cannot tell a soul what I have told you. You also must be more careful than you are used to, do you understand?"

Anne nodded. Together they walked back to their horses, this time more amiably than the lost. They mounted and rode back to Hever Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Anything you recognize, I do not own.

* * *

On the ride back to Hever, Anne mostly concentrated on how she would greet her siblings. She had every intention of wearing that emotional mask that courtiers are supposed to learn young. Her father was her main tutor on that particular talent, if only by example. The dark haired beauty was the first to arrive back at the stables of Hever Castle. She promptly handed the reins over to the stable boy who seemed to be disappointed, but Anne was too caught up in her whirlwind of emotions to notice him. She looked up to the castle, and saw two figures coming out of her home. Mary and George. She smiled, pleased to see them.

Eliza was not too far behind Anne, in fact the stable boy had just taken Anne's reins when her governess dismounted. She hurried to catch up with her charge, replacing her worried look with one of contentment as soon as she saw the elder Boleyn siblings. Though Anne's mask was on, her voice displayed a certain amount of tension as she asked, "What do we tell them?"

Instead of a straightforward answer to Anne's question, Eliza merely smiled and walked quickly towards the others. She would lead by example, and eventually Anne would learn how to survive this mess. Once they reached a middle ground, Eliza pulled Mary and George into a fierce hug. "I'm afraid Annie and I just couldn't wait for you two lay-abouts to get out of bed! We were up with the roosters, but it seemed as if nothing would rouse you two." Eliza's voice was full of joy, a teasing glint in her eye.

Mary smiled, understanding well. She enjoyed her sleep quite well, and unlike her sister hated riding. She was far better off in the carriage, or even better at home. "Never you mind that, Mistress Giles. But do tell us, how was your ride?"

George on the other hand saw more than his sister did. Didn't Eliza say she was taking Anne into the neighboring towns? Neither of them had a single thing with them, and generally the peasants succeeded in pressing one or two items in Anne's hands. "Anne isn't carrying some little rag doll, or some child's favorite toy. Surely you weren't in town?"

Eliza hardly faltered for a moment, "So many questions, be dears and at least wait until we're inside to start with the inquisition."

George simply laughed and Mary took her governess's other arm as they walked inside to the fire place where they could warm themselves. The day had started out nicely but the wind had picked up, and there was a sharpness to the air that neither Eliza nor Anne were fond of. Once seated, Eliza began answering, starting with Mary. "We had a lovely ride, didn't we Anne?" she then looked to George, "We started out heading to town, but decided the day would be better spent riding along the rolling hills to the South." Anne simply nodded in agreement.

George smiled, and changed the subject to Mary. "I do love my dear sister, but as a brother you must understand the contentment I derive from causing her such misery." A grin was upon his face. "I'm afraid Mary quite contrary here out right refused to start on her French." Mary blushed, but she was fairly certain she was the only person who knew why. Eliza, on the other hand, did not think that the situation was amusing. Sir Thomas Boleyn had left her in charge of the education and virtue of his children. She couldn't get herself dismissed, not now. Especially at how things had turned.

"Mary, what on earth am I going to do with you? From now until dinner, you will only speak in French. Allez bien?" Mary pouted, contemplating her attack tactics. George was her brother, but she had every intention of repaying him for his kindness. Besides, French was a boring language. Why bother with that when there was dancing, and William, the ever charming stable boy? But that was just what Elizabeth Giles was fearing. She was well aware that Sir Thomas Boleyn had grand plans for his children. Having his only daughter associated with a peasant was not something Eliza needed to worry about.

Anne and her brother began conversing in perfect French, Eliza joining in now and again. Mary did not struggle as much as Eliza had been expecting. Things continued much the same until the servants announced dinner. Dinner in the Boleyn household was usually not a big deal, and that night was no different. The three sat together, as Eliza watched for any little etiquette mishap, as Sir Thomas Boleyn came in, a large smile on his face.

That could only ever mean trouble. "Children, Mistress Giles, I have an important announcement. Mary dear, the King was taken with you when he stopped here on his hunting trip, surely you remember?" Thomas did not wait for even the slightest nod from is daughter. "He has requested our family begin life at court. He has arranged quite a lucky marriage for you Mary."

The young girl frowned, and Eliza began making plans.

* * *

After the day Anne had, just about everything spooked her. The tree branches scratching against her window, the sound of her covers being turned down by the servants, the foot steps of the people going by her room. She had no idea how she was going to sleep tonight, especially considering everything. The door creaked open. Anne jumped, and turned to see it was her governess. Eliza leaned against the door way, bundles of linen and blankets folded in her arms. "It's dangerous for you to be alone. You will have me, or someone from the council with you at all times, until you've been trained fully enough." Again, there was no room to argue.

Anne gulped. No privacy? Ever again. She could survive, she was sure. But no privacy? How was she supposed to live that way? Someday she would have to get married. Privacy was practically part of being married. You had to be alone with someone in order to…. That wasn't important right now. What was important was finding a loop hole. Or finding a way of escaping the insanity of it all. Until then she could put up with it.

"We also need to discuss London. King Henry just so happens to hold his court in White Hall, a palace that is situated directly on top of a hell mouth." Eliza said as she began making her bed on the floor. She was not situated in such a way that she would be able to see Anne's confusion. Mistress Giles rose from her position to take a seat on Anne's bed, motioning her to come sit.

"Eliza — what on earth is a hell mouth?" Anne asked, not truly wanting the answer but not certain she would have the opportunity to wait. If Elizabeth Giles was being as honest and true with her as Elizabeth always was, there was no room for doubt. But Anne could hope, couldn't she?

The governess frowned. "A hell mouth is a center for demon and vampire activity. It's where the barriers between hell and earth are at their most thin. I was hoping we could avoid a hell mouth until you were trained, but I should have known better. Tomorrow we ride again and you begin learning how to defend yourself." Anne just nodded again. It worried Elizabeth. She was used to seeing her charge in high spirits, quick to disagree or agree, but nodding her head? That was not something Anne would do normally. But Anne wasn't a normal girl anymore. She was a slayer.

Elizabeth just hoped some of that fire would return to her during tomorrow's training. She was sure Anne would need it.


End file.
